


FiveEver

by AriaGrill



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Bucky makes the biggest mistake of his life after Steve misunderstands him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	FiveEver

**Author's Note:**

> First actual drabble because I'm trying to knock out as many squares as I can.  
> Aaaaand with this, I hit bingo! My first bingo for a challenge, and it was on a premade card, so there was that extra challenge, but I did it, because I'm awesome.
> 
> Also fuck Endgame

Steve was on the platform, and satuted to his team, before directly addressing Bucky as the machine was about to send him back. “Are you going to love me forever?”

“Nope,” Bucky smirked, planning to finish the sentence when Steve got back. Steve’s smile fell and his shoulders slumped before he vanished. There was trouble getting him back, and everyone looked up to see an elderly man. Bucky collapsed as soon as he saw the old man.

“You said you wouldn’t love me forever, so I moved on.”

“No! I meant I’ll love you _ five  _ ever, that’s longer than forever!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Link: here  
> Title: Fiveever  
> Collaborator(s): None  
> Square (letter, number, and prompt): Y1 - Crack  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Stucky  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings/Triggers: None  
> Summary: Forever is a long time to love someone, but fiveever is longer. Sadly, Steve couldn’t realize that until it was too late  
> Word Count: 100


End file.
